


The One and Only Shatterer

by TheSecretVillain, typicaltimmeh (TheSecretVillain)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Ending, Cheating, Cuckolding, Dark, F/M, Gem Fusion, Multi, Netorare, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/typicaltimmeh
Summary: Co-created with a like-minded companion, not everyone in the country views the beings known as Gems to be friends or equals, like the people in Beach City. Some see the destruction they've caused and view them with fear. Members of the National Security Council, however, see these beings as powerful weapons they can use to protect the country. With that in mind, they send one of their best to locate, capture, and break any of these creatures, to, in our president's words, Make America Great Again. If they cannot have nuclear weapons, they'll weaponize the gems themselves.[Warning: This story will be packed with smut and dark themes; i.e. Rape/Noncon, Character Death, Violence, Mental Anguish, Netorare, Cuckolding, et cetera. If this bothers you, read something else. This was designed to be a dark story, and that's how it's going to be.]
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Connie gets Stoned, Lion goes home

**Author's Note:**

> No smut or trigger-worthy things to speak-of in this chapter; at least, to my knowledge. Chapter 2, and onwards, however, will likely include rape/noncon scenes. So, again, if that bothers you, buzz off. This isn't the story for you.

“Keep going,” a voice commanded, heard by all the suited-individuals in the dimly-lit room, a screen and projector at the far side, opposite the unidentified voice. With a soft grin, the man operating the projector nodded, several clicks being heard as stills appeared on the screen, showing off sights of destruction in what appeared to be a small town. “As you can see, these  _ things _ have been causing a lot of property damage in what appears to be a relatively backwater town off the coast,” the projector-operator explained, the stills focusing then on strange, humanoid creatures of varying colors. Some appeared to be brandishing weapons, or performing odd-jobs around this unfamiliar town. “Have we been able to identify possible contacts, or anyone that could point us to the location of those  _ things _ ?” The commanding voice asked, cocking a brow as he contemplated how they were going to handle the situation. 

“We do have one  _ person of interest  _ to lean on, who has often been sighted with these abnormal creatures, though their willingness to comply is unlikely,” the projector-operator answered, informing the other that this contact was a known sympathizer for these odd creatures. With a sigh, the man behind that commanding voice stood up, looking at a dossier on the mysterious creatures involved in the destruction that had been occurring until recently, biting his lip as he thought about the harm they could do. And the  _ good _ they could do for this country, if they were under control. “They’ll probably say no, but we’ll be sending a very talented  _ negotiator _ , so everything should go according to plan,” he finally replied, suggesting there was already a contingency in place if their supposed contact was refusing to cooperate with them. “So, what’s this town called again?” He asked, looking to the projector-operator as they laughed just thinking about the name. With a grin, they told their superior, “It’s funny, the place is actually called…,”

. . . 

“...Beach City? Yeah, sorry, is this Beach City?” Someone asked, sitting behind the wheel of their Chevrolet Corvette, their eyes on the pedestrian standing just outside their window. They eyed him with curiosity, not recognizing the person’s face. “Oh, yeah, this is it. Are you a tourist? Don’t think we’ve ever met, and this is a pretty small town.” The unknown driver smiled and nodded, not getting too explicit with their answer, as they weren’t a big fan of lying when unnecessary. “Yeah, something like that. Just came in on some important business.” They told the unknown pedestrian, smiling politely as they kept the facade up, pretending their visit was for more wholesome purposes. The truth, however, was not nearly as pretty and sweet for those this visitor would be involved with. 

After some idle chat about the area, the unknown driver continued on his way, looking at the familiar names he had heard of, or seen in photographs he viewed prior to visiting. Following this recon, he would pull into an empty parking lot, pull out his cellphone, and check to make sure nobody was in ear-shot of the conversation he needed to have. Dialing up what would soon look like a blocked number, the call would officially start with the voice on the other end simply saying: “Stone.”  **Aaron Stone** had been pleased to know he got the number correctly, speaking casually with his superior as he replied similarly with one word, speaking back only his superior’s last name: “Rogers.”  **James Rogers** , the commanding voice behind the operation, had been the head of Operations for an elusive division of National Security for the United State’s government, and had people like Stone for just these occasions. “I take it you made to Beach City, no problem?” Rogers questioned, cocking his brow, even if Stone couldn’t quite see it. The man who went by Stone was one tough man, highly-trained, powerful, and capable of causing absolute pain when he needed to. However, none of those qualities were why he had been selected for this operation. Though, if it came down to it, he was provided clearance to get as rough as he liked, presuming it was a logical move for the mission. 

“Affirmative,” Stone began, gazing from side to the side to peer out his side windows, double-checking again to be certain he’d been left undisturbed by the civilians in this town. “I recently arrived, and already I can see those  _ things _ appear to be co-existing with the human citizens, almost appearing to be quite neighborly. Talents I believe are thus being wasted- a notion I can only assume you agree with, boss?” Stone continued, his superior finding this set-up in Beach City to be too distasteful, a worthless show of humanity and compassion when the world at large could benefit from those  _ things _ being properly used. “Yes, a travesty that these living-weapons are here, doing such mundane activities, but I didn’t want to hear from you  _ just _ to discuss my grievances,” Rogers answered back, shifting gears to what he believed was the more crucial topic in hand: gaining the allegiance of their possible contact. 

“Is it the  _ girl _ ?” Stone asked, pulling out the dossier he was gifted prior to his travel to Beach City, containing files detailing all the reconnaissance that was done on the creatures. Pictures, flash-drives containing video proof, and paper-documents showing plenty of humans together with these mysterious beings. One human most frequently was shown being involved with these creatures, a young, Indian woman that has been identified as being  **Connie Maheswaran** . “Yes, we believe she’s rather close with the creatures, and can point us to whatever form of leadership they possess in Beach City. So, I need you to stick around, and keep an eye out for her.” Rogers explained, giving Stone his next directive, now that he was placed squarely in Beach City. Stone sighed, forced to go on stakeout for god knows how long, something he’d rather not like to do. Not that he had much say in the matter. “Bag her, and get her to work with me, huh? You know I don’t do this for the money. I’m sure you won’t care what happens to her, so long as you get these  _ things _ weaponized. Or am I wrong?” Stone asked, giving his boss that rhetorical question, knowing full-well ‘national security’ was more important than the lives of some inconsequential civilians. “Just do your damn job!” Rogers yelled, a sudden click being heard as the call was ended, Stone being hung-up on by his superior. 

Stone himself hated these drab moments of his job, being relayed to simple observation jobs, made to keep his eyes open for select targets. The mind-numbing boredom killed him with every passing, wasted second of his career. Of course, it was likely a decent change of pace from the brutal action and depravity he got down to in the name of the mission, his specific job allowing him to behave in a way that others normally wouldn’t think of. All for the sake of his mission; completing a job no matter the cost was thus personified in Agent Stone. Connie, therefore, was blessed by the few days she had left before ultimately returning to Beach City from College, eager to reunite with her boyfriend Steven. Whom, unbeknownst to Agent Stone, was one of the targets he’d have to handle in the coming weeks. Since he had time to kill, part of his waiting would include setting up for the moment of capture, making sure things were in order at the place he intended to acquire Connie. Things after that, however, were a bit… boring. Throughout those  _ boring _ days, Stone bided his time by doing reconnaissance on the creatures that currently lived in Beach City, keeping a log or census of them, so he wouldn’t miss any that would go into hiding once his  _ real  _ work began. It took some time, and was made confusing by the fact that several of these creatures appeared to be very  _ similar _ in appearance. But, Agent Stone prevailed, making a sizable census of the foreign entities, until poor Connie came to the city. 

It all happened during Connie’s visit to Beach City, receiving word from Steven that he was moving back home following his trip around the world. It appeared he’d missed his family, and her, thus returning home to be closer to everyone. Connie felt guilty, for herself and Steven’s family, believing he could be living his life if not for everyone else being so far away. Despite that, she was thrilled to have him close by, where she could see much more easily, with Summer break recently starting for her. It’s been years since Steven left, and they had been making their relationship work, with some strains here and there, of course. Long-distance relationships don’t go perfectly for all couples. But, as Connie rode over to Steven’s place, atop the pink, unusual  **Lion** , Stone decided to get himself involved, much to the displeasure of Lion, who appeared to growl at Stone, possibly sensing the devious aura that emanated from this  _ tourist _ . 

“Excuse me, miss, but are you by any chance a  _ Connie Maheswaran _ ?” Stone asked her, the Indian girl, wearing a short-sleeved, white top and pink gym shorts, turned to face him as she tried to calm down Lion. She wasn’t sure what was going with the pink feline, only knowing that Lion hasn’t had reason to be so hostile since the  _ war _ ended. “Yeah, that’s me, who exactly are  _ you _ ?” She asked, cocking a brow in confusion, not recognizing the mysterious man that pulled up beside her. He grinned, thinking back for a moment to some background history the higher-ups had pulled on Connie, telling Stone and his boss all about the girl. Academics, known hobby’s, where she’s been, family history- all the stuff that would be vital for gathering her attention. “How rude of me, I’m from M.I.T., name’s Andrew Stone, and I’m the head of the College of Astronomy on campus. We’ve had our eye on you for quite some time, and are delighted to offer you a full-expense paid scholarship. I just have to ask you some personal questions, to make sure you’re right for us. But, if everything goes well, and I think it will, you’ll be able to start a semester there, whenever you like! ...So long as you’re aiming to be an astronaut, that is.” Stone explained, using his infamous charm to make the girl drop her guard. He’d rather not do anything that would draw attention, so this manipulation was necessary to keep things under the radar. Connie decided to think it over, biting her lip as she realized she couldn’t pass this up- she wasn’t too fond on forcing her parents to pay for her expensive tuition, so this could be great. Plus, Stone looked to be relatively harmless, so what’s the worst that could happen? Connie could handle herself, after-all. 

“Alright, lead the way, Mr. Stone. Where can we talk a bit more formally?” Connie asked, looking at him with interest, wondering how this interview was going to go down. He, in return, smirked at her willingness to go along with his falsehoods, already knowing exactly where they’d be headed. “I’ve rented an office building nearby, so we can speak in total privacy. Helps to simulate the professional atmosphere you’ll have to deal with, should you be successfully selected.” Stone told her, looking back down toward the intimidating Lion, whom didn’t seem to trust Stone, even if Connie did… somewhat. “And, please, leave your beast behind. I have a bad history with Lions… very traumatizing.” Stone further misled, turning away in feigned fear as he faced the wheel once more, starting to drive down the road. Connie wore a concerned expression on her face, concerned for the poor man, believing something terrible must’ve happened to him from a lion. Respecting the man’s wishes, she rode Lion over to the office building, dismounting Lion as the creature stopped at Stone’s car, just outside the building. With a smile, Connie would pet Lion, gently telling him: “It’s okay… I’ll be fine, so why don’t you head over to see Steven. I’ll be joining you both soon, okay?” 

Despite Lion’s growls and attempts to voice his own concern, Connie disregarded the pink animal, walking to the nearby entrance as she followed Stone inside. Lion turned to leave, walking a few steps away from the office building, but looked back one last time out of concern, ultimately running off to go see Steven. He regularly saw Steven these past years as Lion brought Connie to her boyfriend for their dates, but hadn’t really been with Steven  _ alone _ for quite some time. Not that Stone knew any of this. He was preoccupied by the entrance of Connie, who eyed him curiously before he brought her to a small room, which seemed to be designed for one-on-one meetings between employers and interviewees. Taking the chair at the opposite end to the door, Stone waited for her to sit down, looking quite professional in his black tie, white dress shirt, black dress pants, and navy dress shoes. “So,” he’d start with, “what inspired you to be an astronaut, Miss Maheswaran?” Connie knew better than to ever mention all of the space-stuff she’d gotten into thanks to her friendship- and eventual relationship- with Steven, so she tried her best method at concealing it. True, the foreign beings were public knowledge to anyone who entered Beach City, but she didn’t know the type of people that might target half-lings like Steven. 

“Well, after everything’s that happened in Beach City over the years, I’m just curious as to what else is out there… I want to be a great explorer, make history, and see what this world- these worlds- have for us.” Connie explained, making no mention of Steven, while referencing the aliens that now coexist in the town. Stone smiled, having a good idea that Connie was trying to hide things, especially since he possessed proof that she was involved with the aliens that lived here. He didn’t say anything, however, instead keeping his mouth shut as he prepared to put an end to the farce. “You certain it’s got nothing to do with those  _ friends _ of your’s? The colorful creatures with rocks and gems on their body.” Stone asked, keying in Connie that he was fully-aware of more than just her academics. He did his research, but the only question she wondered was did this have to do with Steven? Pushing back her chair in a desire to get up and leave, Connie had just a few final words to give this man. “I don’t think I  _ need  _ this scholarship, but good luck, sir,” the girl answered, making the wrong move in-front of Stone. When he noticed her backing away, the adult male had gripped a small gun attached to the underside of the table, carefully aiming and firing into her gut. However, rather than hit by a bullet, the young adult Connie had instead felt the prick of a syringe, injecting a concoction into her bloodstream. 

Instinctively, Connie pulled out the dart-shaped syringe, looking at with hazy eyes as she tried to focus her thoughts. “...the hell are you doing?! What  _ was _ that?” Connie asked, her body falling to the floor, but still conscious, eyes staring daggers into her assailant. He pocketed his gun, walking around the table, and kneeling down so he could face the girl, smiling as he leaned over her. “Oh, I need to make sure you aren’t going anywhere that  _ I  _ don’t want you to,” Stone began, giving her head a caress as he turned to look at the nearby clock, realizing he was moving right on schedule. “...as for what I gave you, think of it like a happy-drug, meant to give you sweet dreams while I get to work.” Sweet dreams was a polite way of putting it, with Stone failing to admit the stuff of nightmares she’ll be subjected to once she awakens. As he watched over her contorting expressions, the defiant Connie tried to resist the drug’s influence, to stay awake and find a way out of this dire situation. She gravely miscalculated what this person was capable of, and had now seen the dangers present in both aliens and humankind. 

When all of that wistful determination failed, and Connie finally passed out from the tranquilizers pumping through her system, the girl was picked up by Stone and had her limbs bound before placed in a duffle-bag. After  _ mostly _ sealing it, Stone picked up the bag, and tossed it into the back-seat of his car, returning in the office building to burn any trace of their presence there- even committing arson to the entire place. He disappeared soon after; his false identity while renting the place would be later presumed missing or dead, likely one of the first major crimes in this idyllic city. Once everything was promptly handed, Stone drove off with Connie’s comatose body, taking her to an undisclosed location several towns over, making sure there was a very small chance of locating them both. Though, with those kinds of creatures, anything would be possible. Connie would eventually awaken, finding herself strapped to an old bed, with her legs and arms spread, her body aching in pain from being stretched for an extensive amount of time. She was able to look down and see her pockets had been emptied, her cell phone smashed against the floor, just to the right of her bed, and that menacing man just standing over her. Smiling, with the same creepy grin that others found themselves facing. Only, unlike many others, Connie had no idea what he had planned for her, or what this kidnapper  _ really _ wanted. 


	2. Connie's Lesson in Gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Stone, with Connie Maheswaran secured, calls in some friends, in-case the girl's boyfriend comes looking for her. Connie's training, to eliminate her resistance, starts off relatively small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes rape/noncon, so I once more issue a warning. Do NOT read it if nonconsensual/rape scenes offend you.

Aaron Stone had been waiting several hours for Connie Maheswaran to awaken from her little, deep-sleep, the cocktail of tranquilizers apparently being a bit stronger than he’d realized in the past. As he waited, he contemplated how he’d handle the situation if her boyfriend, or that _damn_ Lion discovered his hideaway, given the evidence supports that pink lion possessing temporal abilities. He’d expect nothing less from what appear to be alien creatures, even if this lion appeared mostly Earth-like in design. A creature with such unknown abilities could prove a detriment to what Stone had planned for the locale known as Beach City, so he needed to use whatever time he could to prepare. To that end, he called in a group of comrades from the agency, intending to utilize their various expertise to prevent sudden de-escalation when Connie’s help likely arrives. The group included **Anton Moreau** , a French munitions specialist, whom was considered a genius when it came to his use of explosives; **Alessandra DiNozzo** , a woman trained in mixed-martial arts, and an expert in melee combat; and, lastly, **Charles Ignacio** , one of the leading medical experts in Stone’s organization, best known for his ability to do calculated harm to the human body, without resorting to traditional methods like weaponry. All of them were gathered by Stone, and brought to his secret hideaway, simply biding their time where their employer, Stone himself, was busy preparing for Connie’s _treatment_. And they didn’t dare interrupt him, unless their position was compromised in some form or another. 

But, of course, it wasn’t long before Connie finally came to, with her mysterious assailant standing by her bedside, something that would’ve been considered sweet if she hadn’t been kidnapped by this man. “You, again- Wait, where the hell am I?!” Connie asked, having the sudden realization that she didn’t know where she was, and then- she was bound? When did all of this happen? She struggled and struggled, but the strength seemed fleeting and Connie was unable to force her way out. “Why am I tied to this bed? And what the _hell_ did you kidnap me for? What _do_ you want from me?” She exclaimed, trying to draw attention to anyone who could’ve heard her. Unfortunately, as he’d later explain to her, the odds of people hearing her were unlikely; their location was in an abandoned part of town- that is, the abandoned part of a _different_ town from Beach City. Help was not coming for her, at least for quite some time. “What I _want_ is quite simple… For you to tell me where I can find those gem-bearing _friends_ of your’s,” Stone commanded, giving her the simple instruction that could save her all the misery that was headed her way. But, as a loyal friend, Connie was hesitant, knowing this man likely had no good intentions for seeking out the gems. At the same time, her fears from just prior to being drugged had been confirmed, she was targeted by this scumbag to get information on the gems. 

“Why? What do you have planned for them? I won’t just lie back and let you hurt them!” Connie told him, trying to interrogate Stone to get some answers. Like her boyfriend, she hated being lied to or kept in the dark, demanding the truth as to what was going to happen to the gems _if_ she sold them out. Not that she’d ever consider exposing them to someone so vile and repulsive as Stone. “Oh, what have I planned? Nothing too fancy… but _Big Brother_ wants to use your powerful friends for… ‘peace promoting,’ as they call it. Pretty words for weaponry.” Stone admitted, feeling that he owed the girl that much, not that he expected her to do anything with that knowledge. She wasn’t going anywhere, to begin with. But, as she heard it, the words infuriated Connie, to think the government would try something like that. Though, in hindsight, seeing alien creatures that could fight as well as they did, and pretty much being immortal made them too good to pass up. Not that Connie agreed with their plans. It disgusted her to play devil’s advocate like that. But, again, it made some sense. 

“You do realize I’d _never_ go along with that, right? You’re wasting your time. Nothing you do will make me _ever_ side with you. I’m just going to stay quiet until my boyfriend comes to save me.” Connie explained, having total faith in Steven being her hero, considering this former-warrior couldn’t break out of the bind on her own. Despite the tough talk, though, Stone simply smiled, taking his hand and sliding it along her smooth, right leg, toying with her as he looked back to her face, a clear sign of discomfort etched across it. “Oh, I’m well-aware you have no intention of doing so,” Stone began, walking back toward her front, sliding his arm inside her t-shirt and poking out through the neck-hole with his hand, his arm wedged by her soft bosom, her face flushed with embarrassment. “...No, my plan wasn’t to _convince_ you to share the details. I’m going to make you _desire_ to share them, whether you wish to - deep down - or not.” Stone then smiled, removing his arm from under her shirt by stepping back, then moving to the side to pull around a tray with an assortment of goodies he had prepared for breaking this future-informant of theirs. “Too bad… By the feel of that, you must’ve had some adult-fun planned for your boyfriend,” he commented off to the side, still able to feel a sensation from when Connie’s bare bust pressed against his arm. 

Connie writhed in agony as her cheeks were beat red from total shame, desperately wishing to slap the asshole who toyed with her body in that way. She had intended to give Steven her first time, a way to make a memory of her and him being reunited after being distant for so long, so the idea that Stone touched her in such a way just made Connie retch. Stone, despite his overall sense of self, was not going to do the monstrous thing of jumping in and defiling her body from the start. That wasn’t quite the man’s style, as Connie would soon come to understand. No, as he methodically paced around the bed, he eyed her up and down, contemplating the best course of action for how to handle this girl. Ultimately, he settled on an initial hands-on approach for the Indian girl, returning to his original position next to her right leg, smirking deviously as he stared down the concerned girl. “Don’t worry,” he reassured her, licking his lips at her and her visibly-scared face, “...we’ll start out slow. And, all you need to do to get it to stop is tell me the _truth_ of what you know.” Stone emphasized that her details had to be true, factual, and clear; if she tried lying to him, things were only going to get worse. 

Still refusing to speak, Connie had thus dug her own grave, metaphorically, as she wasted her final opportunity to stop things before the _real_ fun began. Rather than up, like before, Stone’s arm snaked it’s way down by her gym shorts, sliding underneath the pink fabric as he put his palm over her precious, untarnished opening, Connie squealing at the sensation of her assailant’s large, rugged hand. He’d yet to violate her body, but this was painful enough for the girl to experience, only wanting her beloved- Steven- to be allowed anywhere close to there. Him or her gynecologist. “You… you wouldn’t!” Connie yelled, in utter disbelief with what was happening to her. Fighting giant aliens, or taking on those aliens as they invaded Earth, those were things Connie could handle. But, something like a monster of a human violating her body for his own benefit, was an act she was unprepared for. So, as he slowly folded his palm in, his fingers slowly closing in on the girl’s slit, Connie clenched her eyes shut, trying to zone him out. Focusing on anything but what was happening in this moment. And, for a moment, it seemed to work, with Connie’s breathing stabilizing, and her calmness returning, albeit temporarily. 

“Nnnnnnnngh! Fuck!” Connie’s voice echoed, groaning as she could feel two fingers slide deep into her womanhood, spreading it open as she leaned her head against the bed. Against her wishes, Connie could feel the movement of his fingers start to slowly draw out the juices of excitement, dripping carelessly against his big fingers. Her eyes shut as Stone sat at the edge of the bed, toying with her slit as he continued moving his two fingers around inside the girl, likely being the second person to ever do that to her; the other, obviously, being Connie herself. She tried to phase him out of her head, ignore the pain and arousal of her toyed-with slit, and focus instead on giving him the _opposite_ of what he desired. As little reaction to the fingering as possible. Compared to her own fingers, though, Stone’s were a lot bigger, and, as he cared little for any tightness-related pain, he was more willing to do some excessive movement. This was meant to toy with Connie, to stretch her out, and prepare her for the type of excitement he had planned for this defiant girl. As his two fingers explored the insides of her womanhood, the male’s own thumb pressed and stroked her nub, teasing her most sensitive spot, filling his captive with a mixture of both pleasure and pain. As he did so, those groans of pain seemed to turn into hesitant moans of arousal, her body betraying her, forcing poor Connie to bite her lip in an effort to keep her instinctual noises silent. “ _Ah_ ! You won’t… get _shit_ from me, you bastard!”

After some time to get used to the experience, Stone noticed her making less and less audible sounds of pleasure, the Indian girl smiling confidently, as if to say she’s beaten him. That Stone tried and failed, thanks to Connie’s own willpower and determination to be faithful toward Steven. “You possess a warrior spirit, my dear, that much is clear,” Stone said, his fingers ceasing their movement in her womanhood, giving Connie a brief moment of respite during all of this. He soon removed his fingers from her lower-body, leaving only visible stains as his teasing left her gym shorts drenched; stained in something other than sweat. He then walked toward the girl’s upper-body, hovering his damp fingers over her face, allowing her to smell the juices that escaped her slit, a clear sign of her own arousal at his hand, and something she couldn’t easily deny. “...that warrior spirit, like your precious friends, will _fall_ ,” Stone concluded, making it clear that Connie’s attempts to fight him off were all for not. She, on the other hand, refused to concede that easily, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit funny after smelling her own juices coming from his fingers. “Cute, but whatever you try, it won’t work! I’ll never help you people take them!” Connie told him, doubling-down on her pledge to refuse working with Stone and the government. 

“Unfortunate that you still refuse to see things my way, miss Maheswaran,” Stone said, shaking his head in disappointment at her words, walking to the side to collect some of the goodies he had in the room, just for Connie. “Hold on, what _exactly_ are those?” Connie asked, having a poor line of vision, a downside to being strapped to a bed. If he walked away to the front of the bed, she likely couldn’t see much of what he was doing. Stone laughed at her question, having presumed a girl of her age would know what those goodies were. As he collected the items and finished preparing, he moved back to Connie’s side, finally showing her the items he retrieved- small, wired, egg-shaped devices, phallic objects, and, yes, they were sex toys. “Considering what you were planning with your boyfriend, I imagine you recognize some of these,” Stone replied, bringing back Connie to an awkward memory of her being caught using a dildo by her mother. At the time, she pleasured herself to the thought of Steven, which seemed better than asking Steven to have sex with her, at the time. Nevertheless, as Connie realized what the male had planned for her, she was quite clearly concerned for her well-being. With a person like this, who knew what he had planned for her. 

Back in the prime position, Stone had raised the girl’s white t-shirt, taking the moment to give Connie’s ample breasts a nice squeeze, toying with her even more. “ _Shit_ ! Stop, you perverted bastard!” She called out, replacing moans with anger as Stone messed with her. Her shirt was left rolled up just above her bosom, with the male applying two egg-shaped vibrators, one to each of her nipples, unactivated as of yet. Her nipples hadn’t been hard, but the placement of the vibrators and the teasing only made this a temporary truth. They were no doubt on their way to be standing at attention from all the excitement being forced on Connie. Without removing her pink gym shorts, Stone then snaked in a ribbed, vibrating dildo, benefitting from an attachment that would tease Connie’s vulnerable clit. As it entered her, Connie only got further enraged, the ribbed texture of the dildo, and it’s size, only causing her to well with both discomfort and pleasure. All before the vibrators were even powered on. “ _Nhoo_ ! Fuck! You asshole, don’t you have any mercy? Why did you force that big thing in one go?!” Stone slowly pieced together that perhaps Connie hadn’t used a dildo of that size, or really any, in quite some time. Judging by the discomfort, either option seemed plausible, but he _honestly_ didn’t care too much about her sense of _comfort_. 

“Relax, relax, my dear, your pain is at an end!” Stone informed her, taking hold of the remotes for both the dildo and egg-vibrators, pressing the activation buttons at the same time. With that, Connie could feel an intense wave of pleasure wash over her feminine form, trying to hold _it_ in as she tells herself: “ _Nhoo_ , fuck! You can do this! Don’t let him win! Don’t let him-!” Despite all the tough talk, though, she found herself climaxing against that dildo, the first of many orgasms. Pleasure so good her eyes started to ascend, going back into her head with every orgasm before coming back out, Connie was in a never-ending cycle of arousal, release, and buildup, the kind of pleasure she dreamed of having with Steven. Each cycle took minutes to build her complete, but the cascade of pleasure was driving her insane, her nub and nipples rock-hard in excitement. As the toys rubbed against those erect spots, Connie could feel shivers run throughout her body, an occasional twitch inside of her warning the girl of each impending orgasm. Of course, however, this was only with sex-toys, so she knew the difference, and made a cocky smirk throughout her delirious facial expressions. “You… nnnngh… think this will break me? You’re _dead_ wrong, Stone! It’ll take a lot more than this to make me turn on them!” Connie exclaimed, trying to solidify her point and allegiance to Steven and the gems. This pleasure was nothing compared to the bond she formed with all of them. 

To her detriment, however, those words only brought forth a most heinous, maniacal laughter from Stone, who found her words to be quite cute. “Oh? Did you think _this_ was the ultimate move, Connie? This was me going _easy_ on you. But, if you insist on playing things hard… so we shall.” With the truth of her organized pleasure made bare, Stone pulled out one of his secret weapons, another one of his cocktail drugs; though, this one wouldn’t put her to sleep, and came in a normal-sized syringe. “Oh? Putting me to sleep again? Need to think of a new plan?” Connie asked, almost as if she was trying to stall him while she experienced the neverending pleasure. She knew Steven would come for her, that he’d rescue her from this evil man that stole her away, so the longer she could distract him, the better chance she had of being saved before the _worst_ happened. With a sinister grin, however, he shook his head, merely sticking her with the syringe, and pulling it out once it was drained into her bloodstream. “...you bastard,” she mouthed off as the prick of the syringe hit her skin, then pulled away, the pain quickly subdued. She wasn’t sure what to think of this mysterious drug, which seemed as strange as her assailant in purpose. That was, of course, until she found herself on the verge of climax from the sex toys he had given her. Only, Connie didn’t orgasm. She had the intense urge to, and the pleasure was there. She just… _couldn’t_ orgasm. It was only at that point did Connie realize what the hell Stone had done to her with that drug; the concoction seemed to eliminate her ability to have a sexual release, letting all that arousal and desire buildup inside her until it felt as though she’d been blue-balled. Helped to reach the point or orgasm, but prevented for reaching that final, heavenly step in the process. 

“You… you didn’t!? You… _ah_!... Monster! Undo that right now!” Connie whined, the pleasure and desire for orgasm only growing to painful levels; though, not with enough desperation to break her current dedication to her friends. “I would, but I don’t have time for disobedient girls! I can fix it when I come back later!” Stone told her with a smirk, an angry face falling on her red-cheeks, the pleasure being the only semblance of serenity that Connie received out of all this. He methodically set her up to experience unceasing pleasure from the electric toys, given some time to experience the pleasure of orgasm- only to systematically rob her of that. And, with no way to turn that pleasure into a release, her body would ache in pain, feeling the mind-numbing pain that came with holding in an orgasm. The pain was seemingly unbearable for her, but the pleasure from her nipples and slit being toyed with felt heavenly to her body, something she couldn’t deny. If she ever got out of this, she planned to kill Stone where he stood, and have Steven help her reverse this orgasm-related mess. However, she was likely to have it fixed, should she do as she’s told, as well. Connie was just stuck with this position for now, as Stone walked out the door, leaving the room to take a break and get reports from Alessandra, Charles, and Anton on the events in Beach City. 


	3. Connie's Lesson in Oral Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Beach City, Steven learns of Connie's missing status, with Lion showing him to the last place the girl was seen. Back with Aaron Stone, he offers Connie a promising proposal, should she be willing to meet a simple demand of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have the side-story involving Steven and Lion starting here, while the majority still focuses on Connie in her confinement. The chapters will be like that for some time. Again, this series will have noncon/rape, so I further remind folks to NOT read this if it triggers you.

“ **Steven Universe** !” A voice echoed, the sound received on the end of a cell-phone as the young adult stammered, explicitly alert from the demanding tone. Steven had been sitting at the counter, in the same childhood home he’d taken up and left to his father,  **Greg Universe** , the man he received his human DNA from. His  _ deceased _ mother, whom he got his gem-half from, was named  **Rose Quartz** , or  **Pink Diamond** to many others back on the Gem Homeworld. Steven didn’t like to talk about his past, due to all the trauma he experienced while working with gems; he faced numerous battles, had secrets revealed, and had to suffer the consequences of his mother’s actions. Those things, it seemed, had nothing to do with this familiar caller, who had more pressing concerns to bring to Steven’s attention. “Y- yes, m’am!?” He asked with caution, recognizing the voice and Caller ID as being  **Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran** , his girlfriend Connie’s mother. She had a habit of being overprotective of Connie throughout her childhood, something the mother and daughter had worked on while Steven was still active with gems. And prior to Steven and Connie’s romantic relationship. She didn’t call much, likely out of respect for Connie’s privacy; though, if she was calling, and with such a dire tone, he had to believe it was something of utmost importance. And, likely involving his precious Connie. 

“Have you  _ seen _ Connie recently? She said she was coming to see you, but I haven’t been able to reach her by phone.” Mrs. Maheswaran asked, her sense of worry very evident, even over the phone. The overprotective mother was panicking; she had faith in the past, that her daughter could handle themselves, and everything would be okay if she gave Connie space. However, with the lack of contact, and Connie’s disappearance, the good mother couldn’t shake the feeling her daughter was in danger. Not that she knew what  _ kind _ of danger, and by whom. “Lion arrived hours ago, but Connie wasn’t with him,” Steven said, looking back at Lion, who seemed to raise his head as he remembered what Connie said. While unable to speak, the animal had almost a look of regret, or shame, disappointed in itself as it realized one of her owners might be in danger. It seemed to watch as Steven tried to calm down Mrs. Maheswaran, despite the boy being just as concerned for his girlfriend’s well-being. “I… I don’t know what happened to Connie, but I  _ trust _ that she’s alright. She’s your daughter, so I don’t think you expect her to fall victim to anybody’s foul deeds. So, I think you should give her a few more hours… Connie’s probably alright, and will be here soon enough.” Steven explained, trying to make sense of why Connie wouldn’t answer her phone. To make any conclusion of why she didn’t arrive at his place already. “If she isn’t here by  _ tomorrow afternoon _ , or we hear nothing from her, I’ll find her. No matter how long it takes, I promise you.” 

With a sigh, Mrs. Maheswaran took some agreement with what her daughter’s boyfriend was saying, as she hadn’t known Connie to be a victim. While she disagreed with Connie being trained to fight by the gems, Mrs. Maheswaran knew it made her daughter strong, and capable of looking out for herself. So, she told Steven of her resolve in the matter: “I’m going to keep trying to reach her; I cannot just sit here doing nothing when I’m sure she’s in trouble. But, you have a point, so do what you think is best. Still, if you  _ see  _ Connie, or find anything that’ll suggest  _ where  _ she is, call me. First thing.” With that order, the call ended, prompting Steven to rest his head against the counter, depressed as his mind considered the idea that Connie was in need of saving. He’d hoped to leave his heroic days behind him after things were made more peaceful on Homeworld, but was capable of recognizing that Connie needed him. And Steven needed his Connie back. After some time to dwell on the situation, Lion roared to get his attention, gesturing for the male to get on his back, as he intended to take Steven to the last place he saw Connie. Only, after crossing through the portal Lion had generated, they discovered the building had been torched. And, as Steven looked around the burnt and charred building, there was no sign of Connie anywhere. “Connie… where are you?” Steven asked, realizing the horrible truth that both Lion and Mrs. Maheswaran seemed to understand. She was gone. 

…

Hours had come and gone since the secret drug was pumped in Connie’s system, the girl’s body packed to the brim with arousal  _ and _ pain, her gym-shorts drenched in juices from her toyed-with womanhood. Aaron Stone had been sitting around with his compatriots, Alessandra, Charles and Anton, hearing about the events that occurred in Beach City in the agent’s absence. The most promising piece of information, thanks to a security camera near the torched office building, was that Lion’s ability to use gateway-like portals was shown. Stone now knew the depth of how threatening Lion was, as the creature could likely retrieve and escape with Connie to parts unknown. That only told Stone that Lion needed to be taken out of commission, and to be dealt with  _ before _ it and the boyfriend find this hidden location where Connie’s being held. As the discussion was underway, Stone and the others could hear Connie’s moans, groans, complaints, and begging, all resulting from the drug she was given. Several hours of pleasure, and the pain of no release, would do that to anyone, Connie being driven insane as her body would not allow her any sort of gratification. Just more and more pleasure building up, with no limit- no zone where pleasure turned into orgasm. It was infuriating for her, something that Stone’s comrades could see was the genius behind it. As the situation deteriorated more and more for the captive Connie, Stone knew he was closer and closer to getting her to do as she was told, albeit with some resistance. 

Once the hours of excruciating pleasure and orgasm denial ended, Stone had made his way back into the bedroom where the Indian woman found herself restrained. He could see a mess of juices covering both the bed and Connie’s shorts, a clear sign of the overwhelming arousal she was forced to deal with. As her body ached and writhed from the toys both in and  _ on _ her, Stone had finally returned to her side, smiling as she gave him a deathly stare of contempt, forming a truer hatred for this man than ever before. “What the  _ fuck _ …  _ ah _ !... took so long?! Hurry up and put an  _ end _ to this! It’s unbearable!” Connie demanded between moans, still misunderstanding the position she’d found herself in. She thought dishing out orders, and getting angry, were going to lead to her sexual liberation. Unfortunately, the possibility of her getting gratified was not going to be so simple, and he held all the power in this moment. “Oh? What’s wrong? In some pain?” He asked coyly, the brunette hissing at him in response to his teasing words as he messed with Connie. She wasn’t able to ruin his fun, however, as his time of messing with the young woman had only just started. By the time he was done with her, she’d be begging for him to mess around with her body; that, as well as quite willing to tell him  _ exactly  _ what he needs to know. 

After amusing himself for a few moments, he entertained her wishes, taking hold of her head with one hand as he forced her to turn and face him. He wanted to make sure he had her full-attention for what he was about to offer, as there were going to be no second chances to this proposal. Either she went along with it, and was granted the tiniest sliver of mercy… or she continued to suffer. “Oh, I’d be pleased to end your pain, and give you a break, Connie,” Stone began, suggesting he was going to show actual kindness to the girl he’d spent hours messing around with after kidnapping her. However, as you’d expect, the proposal wasn’t going to be so easy on her end, as he had his own set of demands for the victim of his. “ _ But _ , you are going to have to do something for me.  _ After _ you complete the task, I’ll grant you that mercy… but  _ only _ after.”  _ There it is.  _ Connie thought to herself, the proverbial shoe finally dropping as Stone made it clear this was going to be an exchange. The freedom to climax wasn’t going to be a gift; no, instead this was like an exchanging of goods for services. The only question…  _ what _ did he want from her. “I don’t…  _ fuck _ !... have much of a choice. The hell do you want?” She finally asked, her head still in Stone’s grasp as she stared him down. 

Grinning ever-so confidently, he released his hold on Connie’s head, looking down at her gym-shorts, making the girl fear he planned on robbing her of her virginity. That’s the only thing that immediately made sense, as she had no idea what other depraved act he could be thinking of. Certainly, he  _ could’ve  _ asked for that, and it would make sense if he was intending on breaking the Indian girl- taking something she couldn’t get back, no matter how hard she tried. Unfortunately, his plan was a bit less-predictable than that, Stone finally uttering what the command turned out to be: “Simple. If you suck my dick, I will set your body free… so you can orgasm to your heart’s content.” Originally, after hearing that, Connie was resolved to agreeing, and then biting his dick off, if she could. Stone, however, was wise to such tactics in his victims, smiling as he laid the following condition out for her: “However, if you bite my dick in any way, you’ll be left like this for another 24 hours. And, if you  _ successfully _ bite off  _ anything _ , you’ll be stuck like this… forever.” It was all a sham, to be fair. Her orgasm capabilities would return naturally in a matter of hours, as his concoction was only a temporary one; still, his targets never learned the truth in the past, so it seemed a fine deception. 

_ So, he wants a blowjob? _ Connie thought, putting the request made by Stone in the simplest terms she could think of. She rolled her eyes upon hearing that request, feeling bitter when he made the condition about no biting, something she should’ve assumed was part of the arrangement. Still, Connie couldn’t help but get the feeling that he read her mind, given that was exactly what she intended to do to the asshole who kidnapped her. “ _ Nnnnnngh _ , fine! I’ll do it!” She said in desperation, not a particular  _ desire  _ to do so. It would be normally out of the question, but Stone gave the girl very little choice in the matter. It was, presumably, doing as he said or suffering more from the orgasm-denial that she’d already dealt with for hours on end. There was that, and the fact that he could’ve asked for worse. So, she reluctantly agreed, and would watch as Aaron Stone unbuckled his pants, a sizable tent shown to her from under his briefs. He left little to the imagination as his clothed girth made quite the impact against the fabric of his boxers, letting his captive see he was quite prepared for this and future depravities. Not that preparedness on her part was necessary, either. 

Aaron had given her a few moments to admire the tent, his meat stirring beneath the boxers as he stood there, inches beside Connie’s vulnerable body. If he wanted, he could violate her ripe, untouched holes with untamed vigor; he wasn’t going to just yet, but the point was that he  _ could _ . He just preferred a certain series of events to take place before all of that went and happened. And, as much as she might hope he’d just forget his intentions, Aaron dropped his boxers to the floor, letting his fat, thick, ten-inch member breathe as it pulsated in her presence. The male then smiled, climbing atop the bed seating himself on her chest, his girth hovering over breasts as the tip neared her lips. Connie looked at the phallic-attachment with disgust, refusing to open her lips willingly, forcing Stone’s hand in the situation. With a single hand, the male had taken hold of his member, slapping her across the face with the musky length, sending Connie into a slight daze from the intoxicating smell. Losing focus, Connie’s dazed expression allowed her mouth to open ever-slightly, giving Stone the window he required to start the experience. 

Before her mind could react fast enough, Connie soon found her mouth being spread open by the intrusion of the male’s musky girth, her tongue lapping against the underside of the shaft. It wasn’t so much a conscious act, more of something she may have been doing instinctually, her tongue trapped under the man’s meat-pole as he thrusted in and out of her mouth with splendor. As she slowly regained total-awareness of her situation, she felt reviled at the length that had been put inside her, but recalled the terms of their arrangement. So, she did her best to pile through it all, trying her utmost to keep her cool composure and deal with the orgasm denial-related pain. Those toys continued to assault her most sensitive areas while Stone’s length put her mouth to good use, giving her two feelings of discomfort to worry about. And, if that were not enough, Connie was getting a strange sensation while sucking the male’s member, attributing it to the constant pleasure she received from the toys. She wasn’t getting aroused sucking on Stone’s girth! No, this pleasure was just from the torment and sex-toys, nothing else! She refused to acknowledge any possibility of that being the case. 

While she seemed capable of saving her sanity during this oral adventure, Stone was going to push the limits of what Connie could take. In a sudden jerk of his hips, the male forced the entirety of his length down the girl’s tight young throat, forcing her to deep-throat his girth, and adding another displeasing experience to her list. As she would guess, that list was going to become longer before it became shorter. As the brunette gagged on the meat-slab, her face turning red from both shame and lack of air, she began to wonder how she was going to get out of this. Would Steven  _ really _ rescue her? What would happen when he  _ finally _ put this in her? Was she going to asphyxiate as Stone forced her to suck him off? All these thoughts filled her head, making her doubt Steven, herself, and even wonder things that shouldn’t have been filling her head. Sad, dark thoughts that didn’t belong in her mind, and most certainly weren’t there ever before. And, the reason for all of this, depressing thinking and actions was the man moaning in front of her. 

Stone was enjoying himself, his packed, veiny balls slapping against her chin with each powerful thrust down Connie’s tight throat. He was using her throat like some sort of flesh-light, milking his hard member, to try and bring himself to something she failed to experience - an  _ orgasm _ . The proximity of his length and balls to her face only made the musk have more of an impact, forcing the girl to take great whiffs of it as she struggled to breathe with the ongoing penetration. Connie was left to try and find some relief in the situation, relaxing her body as best she could with the ongoing wave of orgasm-denial that resulted from the events that began hours ago. As the sounds of Connie’s gagging slowly dissipated, it became clear to Stone, who had been nearer and nearer to climax, that the girl was getting used to sucking his member. A thought that the woman was beginning to dread as well, not wishing to think of how sucking her captor’s girth was getting easier to do. However, on a brighter side of things, with the ease of this deep-throat, it was much better for her breathing-wise. Connie just hoped this nightmare was going to have a happy ending for her. Not that hopes had anything to do with this woman’s fate. Not in the slightest.

Stone’s member continued to slam down Connie’s throat, twitching and throbbing as moans escaped his lips, his pleasure nearing its peak as his own body prepared for an orgasm. Connie didn’t know what to expect, but she had hoped the male pulled out before blowing his load; she didn’t want to catch a taste of his filthy sex-juices. Of course, she was more concerned with the agonizing, excruciating pain of her orgasm-denial being lifted, her body aching all over as her throat was being used and slit stuffed. “Mmmm… I’m almost done, Connie! After this, you’ll get your wish!” Stone softly moaned out, smiling as he made rather rough movements inside the woman’s tight hole, taking those last moments to continue her milking of his length. In mere moments, he moaned out loudly, sighing with relief as a pleasant sensation passed through him, a warm, thick release pooling out his fuckstick. As much as she wished she could pull back and escape Stone’s member, her body laid trapped against the bed, and there was no escaping the load that came pouring down Connie’s throat. After ensuring there was nothing left, Stone removed his staff from the girl’s throat, with Connie spitting out any traces of cum that were stuck in her mouth, trying to evade the filthy, salty taste. “Disgusting!” She said, reviled that she was forced to swallow the cumshot that Stone put in her. 

“N- now…  _ ah _ !... fix this!” She firmly commanded, Stone backing away as he watched her continue to writhe is displeasure over the continued orgasm-denial. He wanted to continue playing with her, just a bit longer, but figured a deal was a deal. He wasn’t going to bring shame to his sense of honour by going back on his word; though, even if he did, it wouldn’t be that surprising. He was a rather deceitful man, after-all, especially after how him and Connie first met one another. With a smile, he got up moments later and walked aside to go retrieve the antidote, of sorts, to the orgasm-denial concoction. Though, in fairness, the drug he retrieved only adds as an enzyme speeding up the process that removes the orgasm-denial; as, again, the former drug is only temporary. Regardless, Connie, shortly after seeing Stone with the new drug, feels a prick on her arm as the contents of this new syringe flow into her, feeling an odd sensation coursing through her. The Indian woman, however, likely had not thought this situation through, as the consequences of the orgasm-denial suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. 

Stone watched as the girl experienced something she’d likely never even dreamed of before, a mind-shattering orgasm hitting her in a single instant. Connie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body twitched, and an insane flow of pleasure coursed through her as the pleasure of several hours boiled down into a single orgasm. The huge explosion of juices only further stained the bed, and Connie’s gym-shorts, with her orgasmic release, the mere act leaving her with a stupid smile as her head laid back, body twitching as orgasm’s started to be built up once more. He had felt that big steps were taken just now, though decided to leave her be for a little bit, letting Connie enjoy her orgasms as she sunk deeper into the pleasure gifted by those toys. At some point, however, that wouldn’t be enough, and she’d come crawling after his shaft. Or, better yet, he’d give it to her when  _ he  _ chose to. But, for the moment, he decided to step out, giving the moaning, mindless girl some time to herself; though, only after taking a picture of her orgasm face, savoring the stupid look that huge climax left on her normally defiant face. 


	4. Connie's Breaking Point, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Stone is forced to hurry his corruption of Connie Maheswaran, under threat of one Steven Universe and his pet Lion coming to ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming along to the end of Connie's corruption. The chapters following that will play into Fusions, and introduce some creative liberties with how fusions work.

“Aaron Stone, you impatient beast,” Alessandra had begun, looking over to her employer with a look of disappointment. It was a few hours since the male had left Connie’s side, one of his hired-guns giving him some quality input. Alessandra was a lovely, Italian specimen, dressed in tight-fitting, leather clothing designed for protecting herself against gunfire-related hits. Most of her body, save for her head and a bit of cleavage, were covered by the protective outer-wear, the material  _ hopefully _ serving as a safeguard against her likely opponents. “...due to your crassness, we may have to accelerate the time-table. The  _ boyfriend  _ and his lion are seeking out your new  _ plaything _ , so you had best break them soon. Perhaps we can have them released in time… soon enough that her disappearance could be explained away.” Stone had to agree with Alessandra’s assessment, knowing they couldn’t hide Connie away forever. Soon enough, she would be located, and they needed to make sure it occurred  _ after _ her will was broken. “You are correct, my dear, that this resilience could prove a problem,” Stone admitted, looking off to his honest comrade, cherishing her ability to speak the truth with him. Many who knew the man were too intimidated by the stories of the depravities he committed in the sake of his mission. 

Despite appearances, however, Stone knew of a particular flaw in his martial-arts expert; she had the unfortunate fetish of being a sadistic woman. Now, while this may seem a good quality for a man like Aaron Stone, Alessandra has a habit of going too far, when it isn’t best for the situation. She likes to play with her food just a bit too much, resulting in her being feared by the likes of Charles and Anton, with Stone being the only one who could somewhat control her. It was this personality defect that caused him to call her out, and specifically leave her to deal with the incoming retaliation from Connie’s friends. The girl had to be left to Stone, and Alessandra got some people to harm, that meant nothing. It was a win-win for them, especially since the sadist wouldn’t be doing any sort of harm to her teammates in her  _ boredom _ . Steven was to be unharmed in that confrontation, though; a point made explicitly clear to Alessandra in the briefing, as breaking Connie wouldn’t be enough. He wanted to make a cuckold out of her boyfriend, to show him how he’d lost his girlfriend to someone else- someone  _ better _ . 

**. . . Hours Later . . .**

Connie exhaled some heavy breaths, her body soaking in a mixture of urine, orgasmic juices, and fluids brought on from the vibrator that stuffed her slit. Pleasure had continued to wash over her young body, the toys still fixed to her as Stone gave her no chance of rest, still bound to the sullied bed as she laid back, just taking all that he gave her. Her body felt like it was constantly burning from the inside out, each mind-numbing, body-twitching orgasm hitting her with succession; none, however, seemed to match the orgasm she had what felt like the prior evening. Being trapped like this, she couldn’t tell what time it was, or even how many days seemed to pass- everything blurred together as her sense of time dissipated in her new surroundings. The Indian woman postulated on how this was going to end, or if it would  _ ever _ draw to a conclusion. As she laid there, however, she could feel her body growing a sense of need- the constant pleasure had made her desire more and more, wishing for an experience like the one Stone gave her hours earlier. She didn’t want to acknowledge or say these things out loud, but it was the subconscious truth of what Connie was feeling. She wanted  _ more _ , but still kept that tough front, acting as though this had very little impact on her. The only question that remained was whether or not Stone saw through this act of her’s. 

The question itself was difficult to answer, as he had been beginning to sense her beginning to change as a result of his machinations. The oral and use of sex toys for such a long period had certainly done something to her, especially with how he used her throat so aggressively the past evening. It was, very likely, an experience she wouldn’t get with her sweet boyfriend Steven. He didn’t, however, know how far her descent had been, possessing no certainty as to how much more he needed to break her down. So, as he prepared to go back to Connie’s side, Aaron Stone had started to bring out a few extra-drugs, each in their own personalized syringes, labeled appropriately so he didn’t get them mixed up. He didn’t intend on filling Connie in on their effects, merely opting to let her discover their purpose on his own. And, aside from the drugs, the girl was going to be stuck experiencing more…  _ hands-on _ action with her captor. All of this planning had left Stone with an almost-certainty that Connie would be on the verge of breaking. 

When his preparation had finally concluded, Stone had re-entered the room of a slightly dazed Connie, the Indian woman looking over at him with that same, hateful stare when she recognized his presence. All of the pleasure and orgasms made her feel a bit lucid, so it took some focus on her part to pay attention to the ongoing exchange. “Have you given up,  _ yet _ ?” She asked, stifling moans as she did her best to not give away  _ further  _ signs of pleasure. Connie had been hoping he wouldn’t see through her act of bravado, only witnessing the tough exterior, and failing to comprehend just how vulnerable she was inside. All it would take were a couple of calculated pushes, and she might have reached a level of desperation she couldn’t escape from. With a soft grin, he said not a word, Stone instead acting as he removed the sex toys from her sensitive, pleasure-filled, erogenous zones, a slight gasp and moan leaving her lips as her sensitive areas were given a break from pleasure. It was a delightful pause from the cycle of pleasure and orgasm; though, on the other hand, it felt worrisome to go so long with pleasure, and suddenly have it cease. 

As Connie kept those feelings bottled up, Stone approached her with a syringe in each of his hands, one filled with a pink drug, and another with a blue one. “Oh, god, not more drugs! What are those supposed to accomplish?” She asked, looking to her right as she scanned both Stone and his concoctions. She was understandably concerned that what the man had planned would only be her downfall, and that her recent attempts to fight him off would be crushed. No one could fault Connie for those beliefs, as they were  _ exactly  _ what Stone intended for. “Oh, hush, Connie… These are to help you,” he answered, looking carefully at the syringe that held a pink liquid. The impact for this particular drug required exact injections, as using too much would be a hindrance for his intentions. With that fact in mind, Stone had made what he called half-injections into each of the girl’s breasts; in other words, half of the drug was put into each breast, ensuring the effect was equal for each. This particular drug had a long-term effect, one Connie would recognize for several hours. She would, in time, come to realize it was a breast-growth drug, upgrading her size from approximately a C to an E. This, then, had nothing to do with breaking her, and was mainly a personal preference of her captor. 

Connie tried her best to ignore the tingling sensation in her bosom, considering nothing else happened from the latest drug she was given. Though, she knew her trouble wasn’t over quite yet, as Stone stood there with his second syringe in hand, ready to use it on the woman. “You’ll be thanking me for this later, trust me!” He exclaimed, making the girl pause in fear as she wondered what exactly was going to happen. Stone’s sense of morality, and beliefs on Connie’s desires, were… insane, at best. There was no reason to suspect the two would agree on a matter like the drug he was forcing on her. With a look of delight on his face, he finally pricked her skin, injecting her with the blue drug, which initially made its effect known by making her body feel like it was on fire, a burning intensity growing throughout her, even after those toys left her. She wasn’t aware of the more sexual drugs, lacking the understanding that Stone essentially pumped what is called an  _ aphrodisiac  _ in her body. Normally, it’s done via consumption, or other liquids; the male was just in the mood to make it seem more mysterious. That, and Connie wasn’t guaranteed to  _ willingly  _ drink anything he served her. This was much simpler for his convenience. 

“The  _ hell  _ did you do to me  _ now _ ?!” Connie stammered, feeling a growing itch, a desire welling up inside her body as the aphrodisiac went to work within her. She didn’t know what this was, but it certainly reminded her of the sensations she received during her aroused state. To her, every sensation seemed heightened, to where every casual gust of air sent shivers along with her partially-bare flesh. Stone, however, didn’t want to answer her this time, either. Instead, he merely allowed her to feel it, rubbing his fingers against her inner thigh, her body reacting strongly from the lightest contact shared between the two. When he finally reached her slit, rubbing his fingers along the opening, Connie moaned out loudly, feeling that way more than she thought she would. If she had to guess, the drug seemed to heighten her body’s sensitivity several times, meaning actual sexual acts would cause even greater bouts of gratification. Knowing what this had to mean, Connie bit her lip, hoping to avoid the inevitable act of  _ begging _ for more attention, understanding that it was inevitable if she continued to experience such great pleasure. Heck, if she wasn’t so lost in pleasure those hours ago - from the massive orgasm - the girl might’ve been beginning for him to satisfy her more. But, luckily, sanity was returned, and Connie was able to hold onto her rationality. 

Stone  _ might’ve _ been understandably disappointed in her continued resistance to his tactics, but he knew that simple stroking of her soft flesh wasn’t going to be enough. Connie was a very defensive warrior, one who likely refused defeat, especially with a boyfriend like Steven waiting around for her. Still, that wasn’t going to stop the man from breaking her, resolving instead to his former tactics of teasing the young woman. Of course, with the aphrodisiac running through her body, that pleasure was going to be on a completely higher level, and Stone was planning to make the most out of the situation. To prepare, he cut off the t-shirt Connie had been wearing, and pulled her gym-shorts down to her knees, making the girl completely nude, her body fresh on display for Stone. He also took a moment to spray down the bed, eliminating the odor of urine that filled it as Connie had no choice but to piss herself, due to being bound to the bed. The only other factor left was to grab a nifty toy, one she might be more familiar with than the others - another masturbation device, commonly referred to as a  _ wand _ . Regardless of the toy Stone chose, however, the reaction was the same; Connie making a face of fear as she realized his torment only continued, but this time when she was at her most vulnerable, by far. With heightened sensitivity, and no way to escape, she was likely to experience massive amounts of pleasure, as well as the resulting orgasms. It wasn’t the ideal situation for her, at all. 

“As I’ve been telling you, Connie, this is for your own good… And you’ll get used to it, trust me,” Aaron Stone informed her, firmly grasping that wand and flicking the switch to activate it. As it’s functions began, the wand’s tip began it’s vibration, the design being one of the reasons it is often called a  _ massager _ . Of course, mostly everyone knew it’s true purpose, and, regardless of Connie’s former adult-habits, the point of this toy was made abundantly clear. Her attempts to free herself drastically increased as Stone began moving the wand closer to her, with the Indian woman afraid of what she’ll say or do once that thing makes contact with her sensitive body. And, as fear turned to dread, an incredibly loud moan escaped her lips, that dangerous wand pressed firmly against Connie’s erect nub. She immediately squirted as it brought forth an instant orgasm, pleasure washing over her as the girl’s mind went blank from the overwhelming sensation. The feeling of that orgasm reminded her of the experience from last night; only, this time, the orgasm didn’t come after the pain of her body denying itself an orgasm.

Pants and moans escaped her lips as the wand kept itself firmly planted against the erected spot of her slit, the woman stuck in place as her body writhed with each endless wave of pleasure. As she laid stuck, Connie suddenly felt something reaching into her mouth, Stone giving the lust-filled adult something to silence her as she unconsciously suckled on her captor’s fingers. The insane levels of pleasure, and each crashing orgasm, kept her resistance at bay, showing no sign or intention of biting the man that seemed intent on silencing her moans. The girl just seemed to take it, as her brain was filled with pleasure that made her entire body twitch and tingle, something she wished she could explain away. That is, in the few moments her sense of self, and self-respect, returned to her. The pleasure she experienced both before and now seemed to be altering her, making her melt in this man’s clutches, no matter how hard she tried. It certainly wasn’t something she could help, with this being the first time she felt pleasure of this magnitude. 

He gave Connie some time to take in all of the pleasure, her nub twitching extensively with all the attention brought to it with the wand. As he eventually pulled his fingers out of her mouth, the woman’s moans could be heard once, with control of herself lost as she tried to fight it all. “ _ Ahn _ ! Nhooo! What are you doing to me?” She exclaimed, successive orgasms releasing as her reddened face was left with a stupefied expression, unable to hold onto the dignified, angry face she held against him from the start. But, Stone knew just showing her the pleasure brought on by the aphrodisiac and toys wouldn’t be enough; to make a lasting impact, he was going to have to steal what she could never take back. That said, he gave her several more minutes of that exhilarating pleasure, letting her release several climaxes against the bed- some even reaching her shorts, which rested by her heels. She only hoped, after the wand was deactivated, that she’d be left alone. If she had time to refocus, she could escape the overwhelming sensations he brought against her. 

Unfortunately, however, Stone’s deactivation of the wand did not end in him exiting the room, or leaving Connie alone. As it became de-powered and tossed to the side, the wand was joined on the floor by Stone’s pants, the male intending to get physical with his captive once more. But, this time was for a decisive strike, to hopefully start breaking her in; one session with her likely wasn’t going to ruin her resolve, but it could lay the foreground for that. As he finished undressing, Stone climbed onto the bed, a somewhat confused Connie only returning to consciousness when it was too late. “ _ No _ ! No, no, no, no, no-” She blurted out, cussing internally as the male leaned near the bottom half of the bed. His member, something Connie wished she didn’t recognize the taste of, had then plunged itself deep into her sopping wet slit, expanding it further than the ribbed dildo she’d been forced to take hours ago. “ _ Ah _ ! Fuck, you bastard!” She groaned, at first, hating that the male forced his length inside her. 

Stone licked his lips as Connie’s tightness gradually loosened, something he attributed to the lengthy period with the dildo inside her, and the extreme excitement she felt until recently. The sensitivity, unfortunately, increased both pain and pleasure, so - while Connie felt incredible levels of pleasure - pain equalized things out for her. However, as the pain quite clearly lessened, the intense pleasure greatly overwhelmed the pain, and the Indian found themselves losing the pleasure that coursed through them. “ _ Ah _ , this… isn’t…  _ Fuck _ … anything special! You’ll…  _ nnngh _ … never win!” Connie berated through moans, trying to tell her captor that such tactics wouldn’t work. The only problem Connie had was whether or not she believed her own words. Despite her claims, the pleasure was incredible, and something that could easily sway her, if not for her intense loyalty. She just didn’t know how long she could keep this up; she couldn’t deny how her body felt forever. 

The male’s girth, as her hole squeezed against it, procured moans from Stone, who ravaged her without fear or hesitation. He explored her  _ tunnel _ with great intrigue, working hard to determine any potential spots that might’ve elicited greater reactions, even allowing his shaft to strike against the depths of her tight-socket. Stone’s intention, overall, was to finely train Connie’s holes into being the perfect orifice for a nice fucktoy, beginning her training here as his girth slammed against her insides. Connie’s moans, meanwhile, only grew louder with each progression of roughness, Stone giving the woman exactly what she  _ began  _ to desire. He was thrusting away madly as he felt one of his own orgasms coming along, whilst Connie already released several due to the aphrodisiac’s impact on her sensitivity to pleasure. “I’m about to give to you your first creampie, Connie! Don’t worry, it’ll be a big one!” Stone explained with a smile. As she drowned in pleasure, the thought didn’t even phase her, with the girl not even bothering to stop him, simply giving into it. And, before Connie even had her first sexual encounter with her boyfriend Steven, Aaron Stone had released a large, thick and sticky load of cum deep inside her slit, creampie oozing out of her hole afterwards. He didn’t even care if it got her pregnant, considering her an item like the gems she’d been protecting. Something he could take and break at his leisure. 

With a look of horror, Connie jolted back to consciousness as the thrusting halted upon orgasm, struggling against her binds once more as she realized what she did. What  _ he _ did. “Oh- Oh god… Why didn’t I stop you?? I love Steven, I don’t-” Connie thought to herself just then, realizing she  _ wanted _ this. Her body betrayed her, letting her sink deep into the lust and allow this man to release his cumshot inside her. But, Connie also realized she wasn’t going to let this continue, and that she was going to fight harder than ever. She made a mistake, that was clear; she wasn’t going to let it happen again, though. She was stronger than this, and there was nothing he could do to change her any further. She just had to wait a little longer, and than Steven would come for her. He had to, right? He wasn’t going to leave her stuck with this man, who was already getting to her… right?

  
  



	5. Connie's Breaking Point, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tries to get the help from Garnet, a Crystal Gem who can see into the possible futures. Later, Connie's corruption comes to a close as Aaron Stone shatters her beliefs in liberation at the hands of her friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will shift away from Aaron Stone, focusing more on Connie and Steven. But, this isn't the last of agent Stone. Getting creative with how fusions work will also be involved.

“Steven, you know I wish I could help, but…” spoke  **Garnet** , a Crystal Gem and fusion of Gems  **Ruby** and  **Sapphire** . The two had been married for years, after spending a few millennia as Garnet, something they often to as a ‘fusion of love’, in comparison to Gem fusions that were usually for raw power boosts. As Garnet attempted to explain things, Steven forced his complaints in, saying, “Garnet, this is  _ my  _ Connie! Your future vision could help me find out where she is!  _ Please _ !” Garnet looked at his pleading face, wishing she could be of more help to the boy she considered like her own child, just as he considered Garnet an equivalent to a doting mother. It was like that with both Garnet and  **Pearl** , both Crystal Gems that Steven considered like parents. Both fiercely protective, and willing to scold Steven for any reckless or dangerous behavior.  **Amethyst** , the other main Crystal Gem he knew, had always been like a protective, older-sister to him, her wit and sense of humour not really qualifying her for a more motherly-role in his life. Not to say the Gem didn’t care for him, like Pearl and Garnet did.

“Steven, we’ve been over this, you know my Future-Vision isn’t absolute. I cannot say for certain where or  _ how  _ she is. The Future isn’t set in stone, and there are limitless possibilities. I can only see the  _ most probable outcome _ .” Garnet admitted, explicitly informing the human that her powers weren’t absolute. Sapphire, half of Garnet, possessed Future Vision, giving Garnet the ability; that, however, wouldn’t be the thing that saved Connie from wherever she was. Garnet wanted to leave face the future head-on, and worry less about foreseeing everything. It’s the reason she stopped using it after the war. “Can you please… please just  _ try _ , Garnet? For me.” Steven’s desperate pleas, despite her words, could not be ignored by the motherly Garnet. With a slight sigh, she took a moment to focus, looking through probable futures for any details or sightings of Connie Maheswaran. In her vision, she could see Connie reunited with Steven, but something seemed…  _ off _ about her. Garnet couldn’t identify what it was, but wherever Connie was, something was changing her. After the vision concluded, she reached forward, putting her hand on Steven’s shoulder, to comfort him for what he was about to hear. “I… saw Connie and you reunited. I couldn’t see where she was, it was… unrecognizable. But,  _ Steven _ , something tells me when you find her… she won’t be the same Connie.”

**. . .** **Days Later . . .**

Connie’s corruption, which seemed to make a lasting impact from Aaron Stone’s welcome orgasm in her meat-pocket, had continued ever since that day. Time was of the essence, as Alessandra once told him, so there was no time for excessive luxuries as the girl was having her will shedded away like a former skin. Instead, the woman found herself suffering, albeit in a different position. Having her bound to a bed, after a while, grew tedious and bothersome. So irritating, in fact, that Stone had given her an anesthetic the night of his creampie within her, putting her to sleep for a bit, while he got her body nice and cleaned up. Washing away all the urine, getting her shorts out of the way, and putting an iron collar around her neck, with it’s chains connected to a steel pole on the ceiling. The pole connected one wall to the other, keeping it out of her reach; this was, surprisingly, giving Connie a lot more liberty than she’d come to expect. But, of course, the woman’s chains prevented her from reaching the door to her escape path. There was no getting out, even now. 

For the past several days, Connie was given very little rest when it came to her corruption process, as Stone had gotten quite serious, knowing his time-table had been getting gradually shorter. Quite obviously, search teams were being established to investigate the nearby towns, with help from both the Gems and the Maheswaran’s community from their town in Delmarva. For this purpose, the rigorous training that the captive experienced very rarely ceased, his girth used to train and mold her insides to his shape, forcing Connie to get used to the pleasure of being filled with his fuckstick and precious cum. Despite the intense, rough, gratifying-sex that he put her through, Connie was still left on the fence, the lust-filled exchanges failing to push the girl over the edge. At a certain point, Stone realized he had to crush the one thing she could reasonably hold onto-  _ hope _ . When that was all evaporated into nothingness,  _ then _ Connie would truly be broken, melted away into something he could be there to fix. To take care of. 

Stone had a particular scheme for handling this, calling in a few favors from his more tech-savvy friends, and having them ship over a particular tape to their hidden residence. Meanwhile, Anton had been sent out to buy a Television with a VCR-player, whilst Charles fetched a generator for their personal use; the two things would allow this scheme of Stone’s to go off relatively smoothly, as he had peculiar thoughts in mind for what would happen. Connie, in the seldom moments she wasn’t being used like a fleshlight, had been resting, panting, and leaking the cumshots that Stone had left within her newly-shaped orifices. Still dreaming, still hoping, and still praying that Steven would come for her. Though, she  _ was  _ beginning to wonder what took him so long. Was she  _ really _ that far away? She kicked those thoughts out of her head, however, instead trying to preserve her sense of honor. She refused to think like that, letting this man win by doubting herself- and Steven. 

Some time after getting everything ready, Connie was snapped out of her thoughts by the entry of Aaron Stone, forcing her to prostrate herself back up. “Ready to admit  _ defeat  _ yet, Stone?” She asked, trying to uphold her tough attitude, despite her slit leaking juices in anticipation. He would smile as Connie tried to rattle him, suggesting her to be impossible to break, despite all the signs that were laid out in-front of him. As he watched her writhe with unease, Stone had taken a grip on the chain that connected to her collar, using it to pull the woman closer to him, smiling as he yanked her to his side, dragging her if necessary. Connie could then feel her feet slide against the hard surface of the floor, looking at the taller male as she contemplated what he had planned for today. Another evening of training her holes, till they only held the shape of his member? Did he intend to finally impregnate her, treating her like some sort of breeding pet? Just what in the world was he going to do next, to top everything she’s had to experience?

“On your knees,  _ now _ !” He commanded, being quite forceful with Connie, as he had no intention of relaxing things for her. He had neither the time, nor the patience any longer. She was given a very clear lesson of that just days ago, after refusing to do as she was told, now that her limbs had been freed. As punishment, the muscular male had gripped her chains, pulling her up by the collar- bringing her to the point where she was being hung by his own hands. The asphyxiation only lasted for moments, but it was done with such ease that Connie realized he could very easily kill her if he desired. Or, to make matters worse, make her  _ wish _ she was dead. As that memory flashed in her mind, she complied, still retaining that confident expression, though. “F- Fine, but you know this isn’t going to work! I’ll never follow you!” She replied. Stone had circled her, moving to her rear as he gave it a smack, the woman yelping in pain as he struck her. As her sore ass-cheek ached, he had gripped it, squeezing and giving it plenty of attention, screwing with the defiant girl. 

“You say that now, but I doubt that’s how you  _ really  _ feel!” Stone exclaimed, sliding his fingers along her already leaking slit. Connie’s body reacted against her own desire, giving the male a clear sign that the girl was lying to herself. She was putting on a silly act, pretending she wasn’t enjoying this, and that she didn’t want more. Fortunately, Stone was soon going to free her from that burden known as  _ hope _ . As he arched down, lowering his trousers, Stone’s girth throbbed in anticipation, eager to return Connie’s salivating hole with his thick meat, plunging it into that familiar embrace that was fitted to his cock. “ _ Ahn _ ! You can  _ rape  _ me all you want, but it’s not going to change a thing! You’re dead when my boyfriend, and friends, find you!” She continued to exclaim, making her point abundantly clear- Stone was nothing compared to all the supports that Connie had, both in Beach City and at home. Only, little did she know it was all about to come crashing down on her. 

He continued to thrust away relentlessly inside of the woman’s tight embrace, the tip slamming against the depths of her slit, striking the entrance to her baby-chamber with renewed energy. Hearing her ironic words about her friends and family only gave him a great vigor, aroused by the very idea of what was about to happen, trying his best to hold in the surprise he had stored for her. “ _ Really _ ? You  _ still  _ believe he’s coming? It’s been about a  _ week  _ since I grabbed you, Connie, and he’s still not here to rescue you. What makes you think he’s  _ actually  _ looking for you?” Stone asked amidst both his thrusts and their shared moans, violating both her tight-hole and  _ now _ her mind. Connie couldn’t help but fall back into that deep, dark abyss of negative thinking, having asked herself the very same question. What if Steven isn’t looking for her? What if nobody is? Was she just being left to be this man’s victim? Is he the only one to care about her?

Connie shook her head, turning to face the man that had been continuing to reshape her pretty, pink hole, just as he did with enlarging her breasts. “That’s… that’s not true! I don’t believe you! Steven would never abandon me! Nor my parents! There’s no way… You’re lying!” She yelled, desperate to have him proven wrong, as she was unaware of the truth regarding her family and friends who’d been searching all over for her. Every grunt, moan, and orgasm had been slowly paying off, Connie giving into the pleasure once more as Stone grasped that now was the time to put the final nail in the coffin. Burying the former Connie, so the new, obedient Connie could rise to the surface. Serving solely Stone, and willing to do anything to please him- even if it meant turning on her former friends and family. To prepare, he had Anton and Charles enter the room after signaling them with a cat-call styled whistle, the duo masked to protect their identities, should the plan fail; they entered carrying the Television and generator, setting them up before tossing Stone the remote to the Television. 

“What’s…  _ fuccck _ … what’s going on now?” Connie asked, confused as she began to press against the floor, receiving the brunt of Stone’s powerful, merciless thrusts. Connie had already orgasmed by this point, but her rapist was saving his orgasm for the most perfect moment. That is, the moment when she broke before him. So, as he firmly held the Television remote, he smiled as he answered her question: “You wanted to see what your family, friends, and boyfriend are up to with you missing, right? One of my friends looked into that, and well… See for yourself.” At the click of a button, Connie’s eyes filled with despair and horror, seeing Steven, the Crystal Gems, and her parents, having a Summer barbecue, relaxing and having fun. All while Connie was getting herself remodeled against Stone’s cock, in the present. “N- No, it can’t be! This is fake, it has to be!” She yelled, trying to keep her sense of sanity and rational, gripping her head as her face crashed to the floor. If this was real, it means everyone she loved didn’t care about her. Steven was a worthless, sexless boyfriend who didn’t care enough to stay with her. To save her from these past experiences. Her mother and father didn’t even try to look for her either, after all they’ve been through as a family. And, the gems… after fighting alongside them, they treated her like nothing. Nobody worth saving. The thought of this being true would break Connie, and it ultimately pushed her to the brink of ruin. All of the cracks in mental fortitude, suffered from the intense pleasure she felt over the long days, shattered into nothingness. Into a Connie that no longer cared for anyone but the one who gave her the most  _ intense _ satisfaction and attention. 

But, as Connie guessed, it  _ wasn’t  _ real. The video she’d been forcibly shown was all doctored video, generated to do exactly what had happened- break the will of the captive Connie. “You understand now, don’t you? Nobody else cares about you the way I do. I just want you to be happy, and I’ll stay by your side to make sure nothing ruins your happiness again. No matter what. But, you’ll have to do whatever I say. You understand, don’t you?” Stone asked, pushing her again, a final slam resulting in her eyes rolling into the back of her head, both Stone and her reaching an orgasm, her insides left a beautiful mess as his cum seeped out of her. Connie was left with a stupid grin as Stone leaned in close, whispering right in her: “If you want to make me  _ happy _ , tell me about Steven and these Gems you call friends.” The woman panted heavily, returning to a sense of coherence as she picked herself back up, looking up to the male who proceeded to violate her from the front, wordlessly moaning out as she stared at the only being who appeared to have their eyes on her. 

**. . . 24 Hours Later . . .**

“ _ Connie _ ! My sweet angel, are you alright? Are you hurt? What’s in God’s name happened?”  **Doug Maheswaran** , Connie’s father asked, the young woman standing in the doorway of their family home, fitted with the same clothes she had on the day of her kidnapping - a white t-shirt and pink gym-shorts. “My baby!” A voice could be heard, Dr. Maheswaran darted to the door as she heard her husband call their child’s name. Connie smiled softly, hugging them both as she stood there. She nodded to her father, in response to the question, nothing being out of the ordinary in regards to pain. And, while saying nothing, they did have a feeling regarding Connie’s added bosom size, pondering whether their daughter had a secret surgery. “Sorry, Mom, Dad, I was actually kidnapped on my way to see Steven,” Connie began, her parents gasping in shock as they hugged her again, glad to see she was safe and in one-piece. “They actually broke my phone so I couldn’t contact you, or anyone, for help. But, thanks to what I learned, training how to fight with the Gems, I managed to defeat them, and just needed time to find my way back home. So, we won’t be seeing those punks again anytime soon!” Connie explained, her parents both proud and concerned for Connie, as they weren’t huge fans of their daughter fighting. But, so long as she was safe, everything was okay. “But, if you don’t mind, I need to get some rest. It was a long trip.” The girl explained, giving her parents a kiss on the cheek before running up to her childhood room and locking the door. From her pocket, she pulled out what turned out to be a functioning cell-phone, texting an unknown number: “I’m back! I’ll be sure to pay Steven a visit,  _ real  _ soon.” She then put the phone down, letting it’s screen turn black as she laid on the bed, her face against the sheets as she tried to get some rest. As she fell into a slumber, a white substance fell against the front of her gym-shorts, escaping her slit as Connie had pleasant dreams of pleasing the man she loves, and the one she _knows_ to care the most about her. 


	6. Stevonnie, The Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is convinced there's something out of the ordinary with Connie ever since she "escaped" her kidnapper's clutches, suggesting a Fusion - where the two share memories through their connection - only to see events he wished he hadn't seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions to sexual stuff, but no actual smut in this chapter. The next chapter sees the creativity with Fusion, however.

Connie had taken some time to get reacquainted with the home she’d been away from for some time, with recent events, and college, keeping her away until now. Her parents had called Steven to let him know she was okay, albeit seeming slightly off; still, by their tone, they seemed to just be glad that their daughter was home safe. “Can I  _ talk  _ to her?” He asked at the time, Doug and Priyanka sharing a gaze, shaking their heads as they told the boy he had to wait. Connie had gone to get some rest, and they were in no rush to force her to do anything. Steven’s call with his girlfriend could wait for the time-being, as she currently needed to recuperate after the terrible situation she was put through. “Not now, but pass along our gratitude to your  _ family _ . If not for teaching her to protect herself, Connie might not have returned to us.” Priyanka said, appreciating what the Gems did, even if she detested the idea of her daughter fighting. She just wanted Connie to be safe and happy, without worrying about things like combat. 

Steven had a soft smile on his face, the Crystal Gems not-so-smoothly eavesdropping on the conversation. Pearl, upon hearing how her combat training helped, started to cry a bit, pleased that her training Connie actually helped out. Garnet was still concerned for Connie, as her Future Vision prophecy from days ago continued to weigh on the fusion mind. Amethyst, meanwhile, was pleased with the end result, as was Greg Universe, Steven’s father. All of them had been, like Connie’s parents, searching for the missing Indian woman, losing hope after several days that she could be found. Fortunately, though, Connie managed to escape, and somehow found her way back home, where she belongs. At least, that’s what the girl claimed to her parents, with no reason to suspect otherwise being true. After the call concluded, Steven was only left with one question: what exactly  _ did  _ they do to her in those days?

**. . . Days After Connie’s Return Home . . .**

Lion had adoringly licked Connie’s face as the beast finally reunited with her, feelings of immense guilt washing over it, but replaced with joy at seeing her in one piece. Safe, healthy, and out of harm’s way, for the moment. Steven and Lion, though, both noticed something different in Connie’s appearance - her body seemed to be more  _ developed _ than the two recalled in their past time seeing her. For Steven, of course, it had a very base physiological reaction, while Lion merely noticed the change as something out of place. As she gently pushed Lion back, Connie smiled on entering the Universe home, one Steven now shared with Greg. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been here… You doing okay, Steven? You must’ve been really worried when I vanished.” Connie asked, looking concerned as Steven started to bawl his eyes out, hugging her tightly after holding in his emotions for so long. His transformation into a monster years ago reminded him that he couldn’t suppress his negative emotions anymore; he had to feel the weight of the memories he made or was forced to have. 

Connie, with a soft smile, caressed him on the back, trying to comfort her crying boyfriend as he let it all out. She was surprisingly calm about it all, something she’d say was attributed to her childhood spent with Steven. All of the dark, negative experiences made it difficult for things to phase her, so she stopped caring too much about it. At least, that’s what she’d say to anyone who asked; the truth was really a bit more… interesting. But, the truth was something that, while interesting, was a secret of her’s. So, she couldn’t tell Steven or anyone the  _ true  _ reason she remained so calm after all of this. Still, she could hear him laugh through his tears, like the lovable boy she fell in love with all those years ago, giggling away the pain of everything he’d been dealing with. “Yeah, yeah, I’m doing good. I’m just glad to see you’re alright. And that nothing happened to you. I tried searching for you- we all did. Wherever they took you, they must’ve known the first places we’d look.” Steven admitted, his girlfriend nodding, assuming just as much. He tried to help her, but his efforts were useless, just as her parents’ attempts failed. She didn’t blame him, though, as the odds were stacked against him. There was not a lot he could do. 

“Of course I would be, it’s  _ me _ we’re talking about, Steven. Your  _ knight _ , remember?” Connie teased, referencing the title she gave herself all those years ago. Her boyfriend laughed softly thinking about things back then, recalling how they used to fight and protect one another, sometimes fusing to form Stevonnie- a mostly human being that merged Steven and his powers, with Connie and her combat training. Their union was to be the perfect combination, as each separately focused on one aspect of combat: Steven’s powers were largely defensive, and Connie’s training was for offensive combat with a sword. Still, the half-gem male could recall that it wasn’t always easy for them, as when internal issues caused the two to de-fuse, each having their own trauma to get over. 

Thinking back to that particular experience, Steven remembered that, as Stevonnie, he had access to memories from Connie’s mind, just as she did with his. It was how he figured out about her mistake with a classmate, and Connie about Steven’s trauma with the likes of Bismuth. Whether it was mistakenly flipping a classmate or being forced to poof a Gem, they shared the memories, and it helped them get over things together, helping their partnership. As he remembered this factor, Steven was drawn back to Garnet’s words days ago, before Connie was returned safely. Garnet had told him Connie would be back, but she likely wouldn’t be the same as before. The male had hoped to ask his girlfriend, to possibly see if that was true; however, there was not much of an indication as to whether Connie would truthfully answer him on the subject. 

Fusion, therefore, was the idea fresh in Steven’s mind. He hoped to ask her to form Stevonnie, and learn if there was potentially anything going on prior to Connie’s return. “Connie, follow me!” Steven had yelled, moving to the warp pad as he activated his gem, pulling open Rose’s room, the infinite expanse that provided the two with some privacy. It had provided a host of problems in the past, but, over the years, Steven has understood the nuances about how to handle it. He’s learned not to wish for things, as they, like a cruel genie, can have unintended problems associated with them. Instead, he uses the room when he merely wants some alone time; or, at least, he did while he lived with the Crystal Gems years ago. But, for the moment, his concern was regarding Connie, and not this pink, cloud-filled room of illusions. “I need to ask you a favor,” he beckoned, holding her hand as he smiled, Connie blushing as she sighed. 

“Okay, _ Steven _ , but it better not be something perverted! Dragging your girlfriend to your room, where we’re all alone, so you can-” Connie began, Steven shaking his head as his face turned beet red in embarrassment. He hadn’t even pieced together how this might’ve appeared to her, feeling as though he humiliated himself by going about it this way. It, of course, wouldn’t have been too shameful if he asked her for this when in a more public area. They’ve been partners long before they dated, so fusing wouldn't necessarily be seen as taboo. Still, Steven stuck to his plan, correcting Connie as he asked: “I want us to fuse! After what happened, I feel like something’s changed in you, and I just want to know what. So, to help me understand, to know you’re okay, will you fuse with me?” Connie took a step back when he asked that, cocking her brow toward his concerned words. 

“Well, I’m a bit hurt that you think I’d keep something from you, Steven, but… We can fuse, if that’s what you want. I don’t know what you hope to learn from it, though. I’m fine. Really.” Connie answered back, voice her disapproval with her boyfriend’s distrust. To suggest she’d keep information from her boyfriend and lie about what happened to her, it was certainly a bad indicator for any future where the two were married. Still, she wanted him to have faith in her, so Connie was left ultimately allowing the request, granting him permission to fuse with her. Fusion, after-all, was - like sex - improper without consent, and Garnet taught Steven this less long ago. Together, they witnessed Gems that had been forcibly fused, creating abominations and bad memories, such as when  **Jasper** and  **Lapis Lazuli** had fused. Though, Lapis did fuse with the intention of subduing Jasper. But, regardless of the intentions or consent, the two were about to fuse, an act that came almost naturally to them. 

As the two smiled, they took each other’s hand, a pink-glow emanating from their bodies, a clear sign of the fusion that had been taking place. Anyone that could’ve seen their fusion occur would be able to see the outlines of their bodies collide, a taller-form starting to take shape against the pink light as their fusion was finalizing it’s process. However, despite initial success, the fusion had seemingly been rejected, the two bodies de-fusing into Connie and Steven, their attempt to form Stevonnie failing for some reason or another. At first, Steven had no idea what the cause was; they never had trouble forming Stevonnie before. True, maintaining Stevonnie was an issue at one point, but they at least  _ formed _ Stevonnie fine. This fusion attempt wasn’t even stable at the start, as the pink light hadn’t even dispersed before they defused. While Steven’s attempt to form Stevonnie had failed, however, his attempt to gather the recent memories of Connie was not a failure. 

Images began to flash through Steven’s head, memories of Connie’s kidnapping had piled in like an overflowing river. The half-Gem boy felt a massive headache as the thoughts, memories and emotions his girlfriend felt dwelled within him, eyes squinting as he felt everything. Every oral and flesh-hole cumshot inside her, each thrust,  _ and  _ each abusive strike all felt, as experienced by Connie. He could _feel_ the experience of pleasure turning to orgasm, all the mind-shattering climaxes, and every excruciating hour of orgasm-denial that Connie felt. Every last sexual encounter Connie endured for days was pumped inside Steven's head in seconds, causing a subconscious impact to Steven that he didn't quite know of yet. He had known something had happened to Connie, but never realized how  _ horrible  _ it was for her, with her emotional well-being presented so… normally. He could see that things weren’t fine, but appeared to be missing certain fragments of the recent events, perhaps due to the incomplete fusion. It seemed as though that, or Connie’s lack of desire to share certain memories, had led to this gap. As the flashback of the girl’s training by Aaron Stone filled his head, Steven could feel something different welling up inside of him, something that was perhaps changing him as well. He couldn’t put a finger on it, though, merely stepping back after that failed fusion. 

“Y- You okay, Steven?” Connie asked, expressing concern for her boyfriend, him nervously stepping away from her. Steven knew the memories he saw her real, but seemed to play them off as fake. He didn’t want to believe the things he saw really happened, saying as much back to Connie with a shrug: “Uh, yeah. I just… saw some unbelievable things, I guess because of the fusion problems.” His girlfriend had nodded in response to his explanation, knowing he saw exactly what he was worried about, a fact that appeared to make Connie smile. She decided to play off the fusion problems, even though she had a fair grasp of what exactly caused the issue between them. “Must be my fault, Steven. This  _ situation _ I escaped must be clouding up my mind, getting in the way of us fusing. But, I’m sure we’ll be good to fuse soon.” Connie informed her boyfriend, fetching him an excuse as she walked over, giving him a kiss with a smile. 

As that failed, leaving Steven with some guilty images he tried to convince himself were fake, he escorted Connie out of Rose’s room, shutting it behind them. Lion had been waiting just outside the door, curled up on the floor as it awaited Connie’s return. Smiling, she pet Lion as Steven nervously walked to the nearby couch, relaxing for a moment. “Think we can try again tomorrow, Connie? I don’t know why, but I’m not feeling too good.” Steven asked, his girlfriend nodding, feeling some slight discomfort as well, something likely to do with the failed fusion. With a gesture, she called over Lion, having the pink feline give her a ride back to her parent’s place, right after giving Steven a kiss goodbye.  _ Things went according to plan. All that’s left is to see how Steven takes things.  _ Connie had thought to herself, riding back home atop Lion as she put on a devious smirk. 


	7. Stevonnie, The Shattered Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie returns to Steven's place to discuss the repercussions of their failed fusion, during which Connie enacts the next part of her goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned in previous notes, this plays with fusion mechanics. So, yes, I know canon fusions don't work this way. This chapter is one of the brief ones, that I've currently planned, for Shemale (Female with male genitals) and Cuntboy (Male with female genitals) usage. So, if that bothers you, skip this chapter. 
> 
> In a few chapters, Stone and his allies will return, for those who want to see more of him.

Steven winced and writhed in bed, doing so the past several nights as his mind replayed the recent memories he was forced to receive. Though, if he was telling the truth, they were things he  _ wanted _ to know about. Still, the male was suffering as he recounted the images he saw through his and Connie’s failed fusion; an act that would typically merge their minds and bodies into a shared consciousness. He still accessed Connie’s mind, however, viewing her recent memories- especially those from her kidnapping. Steven, though, still tried his best to deny those memories, even as he dreamed quite vividly about them.This, however, was not his only problem from the fusion, as there appeared to be another side-effect from the failed fusion that took place. Another subject that the boyfriend was reluctant to bring up, even with the Gems. To ask someone like Garnet for suggestions in the couple’s current situation, well… it would be like affirming the truth in the memories Steven received. And, admitting that what he saw  _ actually _ happened was something Steven could not do. His efforts to deny the events were one of the few things keeping the half-Gem sane. 

After the failed fusion, Steven was able to tell his body had been changing somehow; whether it was related to the fusion failing or his gem’s power, he couldn’t really say. He naturally had the power to transform and control his age, though he didn’t often use those abilities. Even then, those abilities seemed to work based on how he felt: if he felt old, his body’s appearance would make him old. He thought, in the same way, perhaps this was related to what he was currently experiencing. However, unlike the age transformation from years ago, Steven was undergoing a more… gender-based transformation. In that sense, the male had felt himself witnessing, over several days, a sharp turn to a more feminine-appearance, all whilst his voice tone gradually changed. The worst of all, though, was him keeping complete consciousness over these changes; he was fully-aware of the transformation, but couldn’t do much to fight against it. Every act of resistance, to feel masculine, was blocked off by those memories he received from Connie.

Steven, about a week after the failed fusion, called over Connie, hoping that talking to her about the memories he saw would help. With any luck, discussing the things that occurred when she got kidnapped would liberate him from the feminine body he was morphing to. Granted, these were mere hopes of a wishful, desperate Steven Universe, and weren’t guaranteed to be fulfilled. But, at this point, it was the only option Steven could think of, considering everything seemed to start once he saw those memories in her head. As Connie set up the rendezvous with Steven, she sent an additional text to the mysterious number, reading: ‘Your second phase is about to start.’ With a smirk, she would then prepare herself, having waited for Steven to finally get back to her after their failed attempt at forming Stevonnie. Everything, after-all, had been going to plan, and it was merely a matter of time before everything fell into place. The only question that remained was how Steven was going to handle the scheme that had been put into motion. 

“ _ Connie _ !” A rather feminine voice called out as Connie Maheswaran approached the Universe home, having trekked over on foot as she let Lion do it’s own thing for the day. The pink feline didn’t need to escort it’s co-owner constantly, as she was more than capable of fending for herself. She found herself confused as to the originator of the voice; that is, until she saw the vision of a much more feminine Steven. With longer hair, a curvier frame, and a prettier look to the half-Gem, Steven looked to be more Stevonnie than Steven, almost as though he had taken the female characteristics from the couple’s fusion. Of course, he still had his rational, and boyhood personality. It was just, for some reason, his physical form began this re-manifestation as a rather feminine version of himself. “Wow, Steven! I almost didn’t recognize you… What happened?” Connie asked, feigning ignorance in the situation. In truth, she knew precisely what the cause was, as the mastermind of this ordeal figured things out in advance. Even though they were going based on information from a secondary source. Steven, however, had no such answer to compare with his girlfriend, merely shaking his head: “I… I don’t know,  _ Connie _ , but we need to talk… Before it’s too late!” 

_ And here it is…  _ She thought to herself, knowing this was the moment when Steven was going to explain the things he saw. The things Connie experienced when she was kidnapped. The moment when Connie was going to finally sit Steven down, and let him in on her ‘little secret.’ “When we fused, I saw things… Things that happened to you when you got  _ taken _ ,” Steven admitted, taking her aside to the living room of the Universe home, seating them on the couch. Connie continued the act of looking serious, putting her head down when her boyfriend brought up her dark time with the likes of Aaron Stone. She had to  _ sell _ it, make herself look victimized for just a little while longer. “Were they… were they real? The things I saw?” He had asked, his mind filled with the images of Connie. Of her getting raped, violated, defiled, and abused, all whilst her body was filled with the seed of a malicious man. One who supposedly tried to break her into his plaything, these memories hitting Steven as though he were there, in Connie’s point-of-view. 

Shedding fake tears, Connie nodded, telling Steven all he needed to know, and dread, from the exchange. Still, this disastrous news didn’t change his situation, so Steven didn’t have time to find a way to cope. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, but you could possibly save me now,” Steven began, taking Connie by the hand as he sat there, clasping onto her tightly. She feigned ignorance, not understanding the situation Steven was dealing with or how she could possibly do anything about it. “To save you from what? This new body-development of your’s?” She asked, only to receive a nod from Steven. He had a bit of a plan, something to help retake his masculinity; though, in his defense, it was something he considered a long-shot. Still, he had to try it out, to see if his former body could be retaken. And, quite possibly, to fix the situation regarding the memories Connie made while with Stone. Perhaps he could overwrite them with better memories, if he’s lucky.

“My powers work based on how I feel, so I think seeing those memories made me feel... less manly, causing my more… feminine shift,” Steven began, explaining that the experience he witnessed from Connie’s memories caused this transformation. But, as with anything relating to his powers, there was no certainty in this information. His girlfriend, however, knew Steven would rush to this conclusion, only helping her case as she smiled, prepared to hear what she knew would come next. “...So, I think if we have sex, with myself taking charge, we can restore my masculinity, and bring me back to the status-quo,” Steven continued, proposing the suggestion she knew was coming. What better way to restore masculinity than some aggressive, total-dominance sex between the two. That would’ve worked, if not for two things; one, as Steven himself put it: “The only major problem is… I think as a result of our failed fusion… My  _ dick _ disappeared.” Steven’s shy words highlighted one of the more significant problems that came from this transformation. Regarding this masculinity plan, the more major issue that Steven faced was  _ Connie _ . She had no intention to let things revert back to normal, as he’d soon see for himself. But, for now, she went along with his proposal, entertaining the idea for the moment. 

“Well, why don’t you undress, Steven? Maybe choosing to take initiative did something? You might have shown enough masculinity to undo things, part-way.” Connie suggested, convincing a hesitant Steven to undress in front of her. It wouldn’t be an issue in terms of privacy, anyways, as the Crystal Gems and Greg were going to be out for sometime. With his plans for this, Steven made sure the two would have plenty of alone time. Aside from his modestly-sized breasts, Connie felt her eyes majorly intrigued by the sight of pink-folds where Steven’s length used to be, confirming her suspicions. “Steven, this isn’t good… You have feminine genitalia, as well. You could be stuck like this if we don’t do anything soon.” Connie theorized out loud, causing the male to grab his face in terror. He didn’t want to be stuck in a feminine form for the rest of his days; especially with his potential immortality, Steven could be a female for a long, long time. 

“R- Regardless, I still have to try! Let’s get you undressed, and then we  _ can _ …,” Steven began, pulling Connie aside as he chose to start by lowering her skirt and panties, intending to finally touch her  _ directly _ in that area. He had, at one point, hoped that this sort of scene between them would be more typical, or at least  _ normal _ , compared to other couples. But, throughout his years on Earth, nothing could prepare Steven for what was about to happen. As, unbeknownst to him, the same sort of thing that befell poor Steven, had made it’s ugly-way to Connie, causing a change within her body as well. Though, be it from Steven’s half-Gem physiology, or otherwise, the changes were not as extensive for her. It was only until stripping Connie that Steven finally noticed how the body modifications were a two-way street, seeing something very out of place between her legs. 

Throbbing before Steven’s confused face, Connie had displayed her acquired girth, the meaty-pole reeking of musk that had been building ever since it’s arrival on her. As he eyed it, Steven couldn’t help but think that the dark-meat of Connie’s shaft looked familiar, the fat member’s shape loosely connecting dots in the male’s head. He just, like with these changes to his body, couldn’t fit the final piece of the puzzle. He had no idea what this could mean, but he had a  _ possible  _ theory. Not enough to confirm it, however. The thought, at the moment, was that they might’ve switched genitalia as a result of the failed fusion; Steven perhaps had the worse change due to his transformation abilities. If that proved to be the case, the relocated member likely adapted to her body, altering pigment once it settled on her. With a sly grin, she looked at her dazed boyfriend, showing the familiar hesitant-yet-cockdrunk expression on his face, one she often made during her kidnapping. Even if she didn’t realize it at the time. “Let’s not waste time, Steven! You said you wanted to take the wheel, and re-assert your masculinity! Take control!” She suggested, Steven gulping as he thought about having to satisfy his girlfriend’s juicy, fat, thick cock. Not that he wanted to do this, no-no. It was all for his  _ masculinity _ restoration. Not like he enjoyed any of this. 

With a pained look on his face, Steven leaned in toward the musky, fat girth, kissing along the length as he tried his best to please Connie on his own. She released stifle moans, but made sure the male could see he wasn’t doing enough. His half-assed attempts at actually taking control wouldn’t do much, as Steven needed to be aggressive, much like Stone was with the Indian woman. Gradually, however, the male learned this lesson, with Steven licking up and down the dark-meat, causing louder moans to escape Connie, the boyfriend actually making the right choice. All whilst doing so, Connie could notice, Steven’s slit beginning to react in turn with the excitement he was giving her. If Connie was correct in her assumption, the reasoning behind that was due to the  _ training _ it received about two weeks ago. There was no hope, presuming that tight hole once belonged to Connie, for it’s training to be overwritten. No matter how much Steven hoped it could be. Even he, deep down, could feel the arousal building as he started to more hungrily suckle on the member his girlfriend possessed. The level of desire he felt for the black-girth only worried him, allowing that member to gradually fill his mouth- and, later, his throat. Sloppily deep-throating his girlfriend’s length, Steven enveloped himself in the naughty, depraved scene, seemingly losing track of situational awareness as he allowed Connie’s twitching member to slam down his throat. 

She smiled as her boyfriend held the shaft to the base, pleased with the results of the scheme that was put into place, seeing a very cock-drunk expression on Steven’s unfortunate face. His corruption appeared to be succeeding, just as well as it did for Connie, leaving the young woman overjoyed at being united with Steven in this mental state. As she stirred, her throbbing member shaking inside his tight throat, Connie moaned out loudly as an orgasm escaped her, climaxing using this girth for the first time. She didn’t touch it, wanting to save the experience for her first time with Steven, her hands tightly gripping the male by the hair as she emptied that load down his throat. For a moment, the male felt a feeling of pure bliss as the warm, thick seed erupted into him; it was, however, a temporary experience, as he soon pulled back upon realizing what happened. His feminine side  _ compelled  _ him to get so into it, right? It wasn’t his desire to get so involved,  _ right _ ?

Steven started to back away, afraid of what would happen if that member violated his dripping slit, tempted to touch it or find some other form of release. As her length continued to throb, eager for more, Connie approached her hesitant boyfriend, trying to calm him down. “Steven, I know what this is. You’re scared, aren’t you? Of these feelings. Of losing yourself in pleasure, and never wanting it to stop… Of losing yourself to it, like I did.” Connie asked leadingly, Steven carefully nodding in agreement. He didn’t know what would happen if he allowed things to continue, knowing from Connie’s own memories that pleasure could really break someone to another’s wishes. Though, from the information he saw in Connie’s memories, she wasn’t broken; that is, unless Connie blocked out that memory for Steven. Letting her boyfriend see what she desired him to see. “Y- yes, you understand, don’t you Connie? I can’t let myself fall to it. We’ll have to find another way to return my masculinity.” Steven urged, letting Connie know that this was something he didn’t want to do. This was, in a way, to be expected of Steven, but it certainly did nothing to impede Connie’s machinations. Or, rather, the machinations of those who set this entire ordeal in motion. 

With a disappointed look, Connie pushed Steven to the floor, her expression changing to a smile as she pinned his arms to the floor. “You know, I’m sorry to hear that, Steven, because this is something I have to do for  _ your  _ own good,” She explained, aiming her dark-length accordingly as she pressed it into the boy’s wet, dripping slit. As it penetrated deep, the boy moaned out sharply, orgasm hitting him on the first entrance, proving how close he was to a climax. “No, Connie, stop that-... doesn’t hurt?” Steven said in bewilderment, noticing how her member seemed to be warmly hugged by his insides, almost as though his genitalia had experience with sizes like it. The woman moaned out softly as the tip struck the male’s depths, the wetness coating her member nicely as she slammed away inside him. Connie eyed Steven for reactions, his face a mess as he tried his best to cover it, not wanting her to see any lewd expressions he was making. As he feared, this level of pleasure seemed to push him over the edge, his already feminine body pushed further as a cock forced it’s way inside him. He had no idea how he could come back from that, essentially - subconsciously - admitting his masculinity was lost. Any shred of it was being cruelly erased with each thrust of Connie’s fat, excited girth. 

Steven, experiencing the sheer pleasure that Connie felt during her captivity, was wracked with feelings of pleasure and disgust. On the one hand, it felt so heavenly to feel the thick, throbbing member slam against his acquired pussy, the folds tightly wrapped around it as though the length fit like a glove. With her memories from back then, Steven understood why this was, knowing her time being violated by Alexander Stone must’ve conditioned her body to take a cock like that man’s. And, as Steven now realized, this trained-cunt that he found himself with was that of Connie’s; the two exchanged genitals, almost to signify their rapidly changing dynamic. While the pleasure of it all felt truly fantastic, the half-gem male felt violated and self-loathing over how his body was being dominated by Connie- using  _ his own dick _ to do so! It was like he was changing, much like her, but instead into someone who loves the act of submission, an idea that went against all he had considered himself to be. Was their relationship irreparably changed? Was this going to be their new normal? As he laid back against the floor, moaning with each powerful thrust away within his tight embrace, Steven seemed to instinctively reach out and cling to Connie, only forcing the length to remain deeper within him. An experience that soon led to yet another climax around Connie’s girth, Steven’s mind going blank as pleasure continued to wash over him. 

The couple, in their new position, had gone at it for longer than Steven could hope to remember, Connie taking a thrill in violating her own, well-trained pussy. Throughout her kidnapping, she was violated enough by Stone to know how to properly use a dick; and, to use it on Steven, this was a great bonus to the situation. But, of course, not the point of  _ why _ this happened- something Steven wasn’t given the luxury of knowing. Instead, the half-gem was simply left a mess, plopped on the couch by Connie after he lost consciousness from her losing control a bit. She forgot how great it felt to be fucked like that, and how easily she loses it after a while. And, with her well-trained cunt, Steven was no different. The Indian girlfriend had done a bit of cleaning before re-dressing Steven, making sure there was no hint of what the two got up to; it’d be a problem if the Crystal Gems learned what the couple did. Or, better yet, what Connie had done. The main point, which brought a smile to Connie’s face, was that the damage had been done. Steven would awaken hours later, likely believing he dreamed it all, but couldn’t shake the intense desires that were instilled within him. In him- as it did it Connie- there grew a need to submit, and a love of cock. Which was exactly what his girlfriend needed for what was to come. 


End file.
